MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1 In MossClan... Solarsun went inside the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Silversplash. Icewish ♥ 15:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash padded away. Icewish ♥ 04:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Clan disassembled and Foreststar vanished into his den. ---- Oceanheart padded around camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit went inside the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Goldenfeather padded up to Oceanheart. "Want to hunt with me?" (They're going to run into monsters foxes. o3o) Oceanheart nodded. "Sure." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm padded out the warrior's den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit followed Oceanheart and Goldenfeather quietly. Icewish ♥ 16:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Blackmoon padded out of the warriors den. 23:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm went inside the nursery to visit Tigerkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Goldenfeather and Oceanheart padded out of camp. "Where should we start?" Oceanheart asked. Goldenfeather shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "hello Tigerkit"meowed Skystorm "hi"Tigerkit meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm padded out of the warriors den.Shinestar17 (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun walked up to Rainstorm "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "hi" Rainstorm meowed back.Shinestar17 (talk) 14:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone padded up next to Silversplash asking "What happened?" Waterfall prowled up to Solarsun and purred "hi there!" 15:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm went out for a hunt.Shinestar17 (talk) 19:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Waterfall how are you?" Solarsun asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just really mad about Foreststar's decision," replied Silversplash to Jaystone. Icewish ♥ 19:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded out of the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm came back with a mouse.Shinestar17 (talk) 20:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Blackmoon padded up to Hawkflight, "Hi." 02:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped on Blackmoons tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar growled. ------ Goldenfeather sniffed the air. "Nothing unusu-" a fox jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Goldenfeather. A shocked Oceanheart jumped on the fox. (eh) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit tried to run away. Icewish ♥ 00:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit ran behind a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (he needs a mentor!)Ripplepaw looked out at the forest dreamily. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 06:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit was still behind the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) He heard the ear splitting screech and ran to see what was wrong. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 15:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit ran out from behind the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (iceclaw mentor for Ripplepaw?) Iceclaw followed Ripplepaw. Pricklestar! 22:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm padded back into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Rianstorm put the mouse in the fresh-kill pile.Shinestar17 (talk) 01:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Skystorm took a nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tigerkit, didn't you say your paw was hurting?" asked Splashfang when she found him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Rainstorm padded over to Tigerkit.Shinestar17 (talk) 02:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun went hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Silverslash padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 03:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun came back from his hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Aplashfang brought Tigerkit to the medicine den. "Let me have a look." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit held out his paw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang felt around the pad and found a thorn. She pulled it out. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit gasped from the pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang put a little marigold on it. "Be more careful next time." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit quickly ran back to camp. A dog was chasing him. Though it was very small, it could still kill the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit tackled Stormkit away from the dog.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit looked shocked and confused. Icewish ♥ 01:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit got up and stood in front of Stormkit then hissed at the dog.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash tackled the dog and slashed at it's face. The tiny dog ran away whimpering. Icewish ♥ 01:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "are you okay?" Tigerkit asked Stormkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit nodded slightly. Icewish ♥ 01:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay good" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit ran towards the nursury. Icewish ♥ 01:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit followed Stormkit to the nursury.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit hid behind his nest. Icewish ♥ 01:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit plopped down on his nest and fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang was looking through the supply of herbs. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang noticed there was little chervil root, and went out into the forest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit followed Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang heard leaves crunch and turned her head around. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" meowed Tigerkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you following me?" Splashfang asked Tigerkit. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Because" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "You are aware there's foxes and badgers out here, right?" Splashfang asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:40, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yep" replied Tigerkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Suit yourself," Splashfang said as she was looking for chervil root. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:43, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit watched her look.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "If you're following me, you might as well stay closer than that," Splashfang said as she found some. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:46, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded closer to her "is that better?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "I believe so," Splashfang said, gathering the chervil root, "mind carrying one?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Nope" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Follow me," Splashfang mewed before she grabbed the chervil root. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang was near the camp enntrance and stopped to be sure Tigerkit was following. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded up beside her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went to the den to put up the chervil root. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit gave Splashfang the chervil root he was holding.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks," Splashfang said, as she put the chervil root with the rest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Tigerkit, you'll be apprenticed in a couple moons, correct?" Splashfange asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yep" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "I have a feeling you'll be a great warrior," Splashfang told Tigerkit. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Tigerkit asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," Splashfang replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "How about you go back to the nursery, Tigerkit?" Splashfang suggested. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:32, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang headed towards her nest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded over to the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar licked his belly. 20:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone felt a small tingle in his heart, then a sharp pain. He managed to stand up and stagger into the forest, towards CaveClan. Something was calling him there, something powerful. Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 14:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded out of the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar watched Jaystone leave, his amber eyes flickering with unknown emotion. 00:34, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 09:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone returned with a smile on his face and a kick in his step. He was in love. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 11:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar blinked, flicking his tail. "You've been neglecting your duties." he warned. "You need to pay attention to the Clan more." he turned around and went in his den. (He's just a butthole. :P) --- Oceanheart licked his chest. 13:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry if I was the one who got attacked by a badger.." Jaystone mumbled to himself. He decided to take a border patrol out so he asked Silversplash and Oceanheart to go with him. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 13:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart twitched his ears. "Uh, sure, bro." He shook his black pelt. 13:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Of course," replied Silversplash to Jaystone. Icewish ♥ 17:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone smiled a bit and walked out of camp with the two. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash scented faint traces of CaveClan... Icewish ♥ 17:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone scented CaveClan on the border and thought of Moonhsine. He quickly covered the scent with his. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) She ignored it and moved on. Icewish ♥ 17:37, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone scented the rest of the area and marked it. "You both go on ahead, I'll catch up." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 17:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Meh." Oceanheart sniffed around, occasionally leaving scent marks. 18:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped on Oceanhearts tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart jumped. "Whoa! How did you get out here?" he asked. 20:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) "I flew here." Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "You ''what?" ''Oceanheart meowed. 18:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone ran back and meowed to Silversplash. "Sorry just some CaveClan problems." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "I flew here" He replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "You flew here... like a bird." Oceanheart said, raising an eyebrow. 13:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yep" Tigerkit meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:31, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Can you fly for me now?" Oceanheart asked in a sarcastic voice. 13:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yep" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm waiting." 13:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped in the air and floated for 15 seconds "see?" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted. 13:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded over to Oceanheart and poked him "are you okay?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart didnt reply. 13:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped on him "I'm ganna stay here until you wake up" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw poked her head out the apprentice den, and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw sat around, doing nothing. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw pads/bounces up to dovepaw "hello" she meows happily Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit jumped on Rosepaws tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw yawned and mewed "Hey Rosepaw." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit then jumped on Dovepaw's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw swirled around and laughed as she saw Tigerkit. "Your almost ready to become an apprentice right?" ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Tigerkit meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw smiled and stood up. "Good the apprentice den has been becoming lonely." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "Once i'm an apprentice it won't be lonely" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "And hows that?" She purred. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be an apprentice with all of you and we can go hunting together" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw smiled a pretty smile as her blue eyes shined "I can't wait!" she purred. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 12:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) "I bet I'll be a good apprentice" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Oceanheart blinked open his eyes, twitching. 14:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit smiled at Dovepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw smiled and walked down to the fresh kill pile if the elders had gotten there food yet Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw touched noses with him and padded off. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 15:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit followed her "can i walk with you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Fallingfeather limped out of the warriors den. Seeing Rosepaw, she called out, "Hey Rosepaw, want to go train? We can hunt afterwards." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw smiled and bounced up to her mentor. "yes, please!" she purrs. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then, let's get going." She mewed. She walked out of camp. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans